marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Cloak/Gallery
A gallery of images of Tyrone Johnson, who is also the superhero Cloak. ''Cloak & Dagger Screenshots Season One [[First Light|Episode 1.01: ''First Light]] CD101-784987.png CD01.png CD07.png CD08.png 145955 4581 resized.jpg CD12.png CD11.png CD10.png CD21.png CD20.png CD19.png CD18.png CD101-121476333.png 145968 2230 resized.jpg 145968 2304 resized.jpg 145968 3073 resized.jpg Cloak.jpeg CD16.png CD15.png CD101-4588956.png CD22.png 145956 4664 resized.jpg D8A5801A-7405-4768-A709-FA995E3EF3B0.jpeg [[Suicide Sprints|Episode 1.02: Suicide Sprints]] C&D102 Cloak in his bedroom.png C&D102 Tyrone and Otis.png 147205 6286 resized.jpg 147205 1294 resized.jpg CD-875125.png CD-78454119.jpg C102-1478963.png CD102-78448552.png [[Stained Glass|Episode 1.03: Stained Glass]] CD103-000147.png CD-7845268.png Damballah Voodoo Tours & Shop.png VoodoTourC&D3.png CD103-458963.png CD-Stained_Glass-Still_3.jpg CD-Stained_Glass-Still_4.jpg CD-Stained_Glass-Still_5.jpg CD-Stained_Glass-Still_6.jpg CD103-1200047.png CD-784512.png CD103-7845788452.png CD103-78324.png CD103-789569.png [[Call/Response|Episode 1.04: Call/Response]] F3C7D515-2E3F-4074-9719-9E52B91CFB62.jpeg CD104-12487.png CD104-147858.png CD104-784678.png CD104-Still7.jpg CD104-Still7.jpg CD104-78457.png CD104-45141789852.png C&D104 Tyrone and Otis arguing.png Roland Duplantier.png [[Princeton Offense|Episode 1.05: Princeton Offense]] O'Reilly meets with Cloak.png CD105-45157.png CD105-Still4.jpg CD105-Still3.jpg CD105-Still1.jpg C&D105 Cloak and Evita Morning Kiss.png C&D5.png [[Funhouse Mirrors|Episode 1.06: Funhouse Mirrors]] CD-Funhouse_Mirrors-Still5.jpg CD106-78487.png [[Lotus Eaters|Episode 1.07: Lotus Eaters]] CD-78945.png CD-Lotus_Eaters-Still8.jpg CD-Lotus_Eaters-Still1.jpg CD107-000174785.png C&D107 Cloak Childhood Memories.png [[Ghost Stories|Episode 1.08: Ghost Stories]] CD108-78956.png Johnson Residence.png CD108-741542147.png CD108-0001477863.png CD108-00014775634.png CD108-74154789.png Cloak explains his plan.png CD108-001478455.png [[Back Breaker|Episode 1.09: Back Breaker]] CD109-Still1.jpg CD109-789456.png [[Colony Collapse|Episode 1.10: Colony Collapse]] CD110-Still1.jpeg C&D 1x10 Pic 1.jpg CD110-1247763.png CD110-12365.png C&D 1x10 Pic 2.jpg CD110-14785911.jpg O'Reilly Cloak and Connors Terror Invasion.png CD110-7898796217.png C&D18.png Roxxon Gulf Operations Facility.png CD110-789654.png Cloak absorb Connors - CD110.png CD110_Cloak_Adsorbs_Connors_.png Cloak-784512.png CD110-124878526.jpg CD110-457896.png CloakDagger-00147852.png CD-12478.png Cloak-and-dagger-power-release-1024x571.jpg Season Two [[Restless Energy|Episode 2.01: Restless Energy]] C&DS2FirstLook1.jpg C&DS2FirstLook5.jpg C&DS2FirstLook4.jpg C&DS2FirstLook3.jpg Restless Energy Promo 01.jpg Restless Energy Promo 40.jpg Restless Energy Promo 39.jpg Restless Energy Promo 38.jpg Restless Energy Promo 30.jpg Restless Energy Promo 27.jpg Restless Energy Promo 26.jpg Restless Energy Promo 25.jpg Restless Energy Promo 12.jpg Restless Energy Promo 09.jpg Restless Energy Promo 08.jpg Restless Energy Promo 06.jpg Restless Energy Promo 05.jpg Restless Energy Promo 04.jpg Restless Energy Promo 03.jpg Restless Energy Promo 02.jpg Restless Energy Promo 43.jpg CD201-789654.png CD201-7896547.png Massacre at Rougarou Club.png [[White Lines|Episode 2.02: White Lines]] Brigid kicks out Tandy and Tyrone.PNG White Lines Still 3.jpg White Lines Still 4.jpg White Lines Still 5.jpg Kidnapping of Mikayla Bell.png [[Shadow Selves|Episode 2.03: Shadow Selves]] CD203-Still3.jpg CD 203 - Still1.jpg CD203-Still9.jpg CD203-Still10.jpg CD203-447896587.png [[Rabbit Hold|Episode 2.04: Rabbit Hold]] CD204-000179.png Cloak & Dagger 2x04 Tyrone Adina 1.jpg Cloak & Dagger 2x04 Tyrone Adina.jpg [[Alignment Chart|Episode 2.05: Alignment Chart]] CD205-Still3.jpg CD205-Still5.jpg CD205-Still6.jpg Cloak and Connors Face to face Season 2.jpg Connors confronting Cloak.png CD205-7789547.png [[B Sides|Episode 2.06: B Sides]] B_Sides_1.jpg B_Sides_2.jpg B_Sides_3.jpg B_Sides_4.jpg B_Sides_5.jpg B_Sides_9.jpg B_Sides_10.jpg [[Vikingtown Sound|Episode 2.07: Vikingtown Sound]] [[Two Player|Episode 2.08: Two Player]] C&DTwoPlayerDueltoD'Spayre.png C&DTwoPlayerVideoGame.png Cloak&Dagger 2x08 Tandy Tyrone 1.jpg Cloak&Dagger 2x08 Tandy Tyrone.png C&D 2x08 Tyrone.jpg TwoPlayer-Evita-Tyrone.jpg CloakandDagger 208 .jpg CloakandDagger 208 Cloak-Darkforce.jpg CloakandDagger 208 Darkforce.jpg CloakandDagger 208 Tandy Tyrone.jpg [[Blue Note|Episode 2.09: Blue Note]] C&D_2x09_Cloak.jpg C&D_2x09_Cloak_1.jpg C&D_2x09_Tandy_Ty.jpg [[Level Up|Episode 2.10: Level Up]] Tandy Tyrone LevelUp 4.jpg Tandy Tyrone LevelUp 3.jpg Tandy Tyrone LevelUp 2.jpg Tandy Tyrone LevelUp 1.jpg Tandy Tyrone LevelUp.jpg Cloak & Dagger Costume 2.jpg Cloak & Dagger Costume 1.jpg Cloak & Dagger Costume.jpg C&D_2x10_Evita_1.jpg C&D 2x10 The-Doorway.jpg C&D 2x10 Pep-Talk.jpg C&D 2x10 Tyrone.jpg Cloak & Dagger levelup.jpg Evita-and-the-doorway.jpg Tandy-and-Ty-on-the-bus.jpg Ty-and-Ty.jpg Tandy-in-the-darkness.jpg Cloak and Dagger Level Up.jpg Tyrone+Tandy Enter Clun.jpg Tyrone vs Tyrone Darkfroce.jpg Tyrone vs Andre.jpg Tyrone LevelUp.jpg Tyrone Cloaks.jpg Tandy+Tyrone Sleepy.jpg Cloak and Dagger Defeat Andre.jpg Cloak 210.jpg Cloak & Dagger 210 AndreMemories.jpg Cloak & Dagger 210 .jpg Tyrone+Tandy+Andre Club.jpg Tyrone+Tandy Look.jpg Tyrone+Tandy LevelUp ComicCostume.jpg Tyrone+Tandy LevelUp 1.jpg Tyrone+Tandy LevelUp.jpg CloakandDagger 210 Tyrandy.jpg Cloak & Dagger Tyrandy.jpg Cloak & Dagger 210 Cloak.jpg C&D 210 Tyrandy.jpg Cloak+Dagger 210-Darkness.jpg Cloak & Dagger 210-Tyrone.jpg Cloak & Dagger Andre Defeated.jpg Cloak+Dagger 210.jpg Tandy 210.jpg Cloak & Dagger 210+TyroneTandy.jpg Cloak & Dagger 210 TyroneTransformation.jpg Cloak & Dagger 210 Tyrone+peptalk.jpg Cloak & Dagger 210 Tyrone Tandy.jpg Cloak & Dagger 210 Tyrone.jpg Cloak & Dagger 210 Tyrandy in Darkness.jpg Cloak & Dagger 210 RoxxonGas.jpg Promotional Season One Cloack and Dagger Promotional.jpg CandD Promo.JPG Cloak & Dagger NYCC Posterjpg.jpg Cloak and Dagger Poster.jpg Cloak & Dagger cast.jpg Cloak, Tyrone Johnson.jpg Tyrone Johnson Promo pic.jpg 31793546 974833672688529 3629410011236532224 n.jpg Tyrone S1 Icon.png Cloak Promo Facebook.png CDSpot-01477848.png CD-PromoSpot-7845.png CloakAndDagger-78487.png CloakAndDaggerxRunaways.jpg DaggerS1 Art.jpg CloakS1 Art.jpg CD-Keyart-Dev-Poster-Double-1.jpg CD-Keyart-Dev-Poster-Double.jpg 740full-cloak-&-dagger-poster.jpg Season Two CloakAndDaggerS2-Poster1.jpg CloakAndDaggerS2-Poster2.jpg Cloak and Dagger S2 - Poster.jpg Cloak and Dagger S2 - Poster4.jpg CloakAndDaggerS2-Poster5.jpg CloakAndDaggerS2-Poster6.jpg Cloak & Dagger S2 Premiere Poster.jpg Cloak and Dagger S2 - Poster - 145789.jpg CloakDagger-S2-Poster45789.jpg C&DS2-789556.jpg CloakAndDaggerRabbitHoldPoster.jpg CloakAndDaggerAlignmentChartPoster.jpg CDS2-78956477-Poster.jpg CDS2-Poster-784599.jpg CloakAndDaggerBSidesPoster.jpg CloakAndDaggerVikingtownSoundPoster.jpg CloakAndDaggerTwoPlayerPoster.jpg CloakAndDagger - Season 2 - Poster00014588.jpg CloaAndDagger-S2-Poster5-2.jpg CloaAndDagger-S2-Poster5-1.jpg CloakAndDagger-S2Poster-00145894.jpg CloakAndDaggerBlueNotePoster.jpg CloakAndDaggerSeason2-0001458.jpg CloakAndDaggerS2-00015977.jpg CloakAndDaggerLevelUpPoster.jpg CDS2-Tyrone-7852145.jpg TyroneJohnsonMasterOfSpaceAndTime.jpg Behind the Scenes Season One Cloak on Rooftops.Jpg ''Runaways Screenshots Season Three [[Left-Hand Path|Episode 3.07: ''Left-Hand Path]] CloakAndDagger-Runaways1.png [[Devil's Torture Chamber|Episode 3.08: Devil's Torture Chamber]] RS3-122586987.png Tandy - Tyrone - Nico - RS344569.png RS3-3331478965.png Runaways 308 - Rescue at Wizard.jpg Devil's Torture Chamber.png Runaways 308 Groupshot.jpg Devil's Torture Chamber 3.jpg Tyrone - Chase - Gert - RWS3.png Runaways Ty looks at Gert'sFears.jpg The Runaways - Cloak and Dagger.jpg Runaways 308 Gertchase Ty.jpg Devil's Torture Chamber 4.jpg Runaways 308-1.jpg Runaways 308 Gert+Ty.jpg Promotional RunawaysCloakAndDaggerCrossover.jpeg Category:Character Galleries